Field
The present disclosure generally relates to devices and methods for providing heated and/or humidified gases to a user. More particularly, certain features, aspects and advantages of the present disclosure relate to apparatuses and techniques that provide for or enable connections between components of a humidification system. Certain features, aspects and advantages of the present disclosure may be used for providing gases to and/or removing gases from a patient, such as in positive airway pressure (PAP), respirator, anaesthesia, ventilator, and/or insufflation systems.
Description of the Related Art
Gases humidification systems deliver heated and humidified gases for various medical procedures, including respiratory therapy, laparoscopy, and the like. These systems can be configured to control temperature and/or humidity. While a variety of such systems have been developed, further improvements of such systems are desired.
Gases humidification systems also include medical circuits comprising various components that can be used to transport heated and/or humidified gases to and from patients. For example, in some breathing circuits, such as PAP or assisted breathing circuits, gases inhaled by a patient are delivered from a heater-humidifier through an inspiratory tube or conduit. As another example, tubes can deliver humidified gas (commonly CO2) into the abdominal cavity in insufflation circuits. This can help prevent dessication or “drying out” of the patient's internal organs, and can decrease the amount of time needed for recovery from surgery. Unheated tubing allows significant heat loss to ambient cooling. This cooling may result in unwanted condensation or “rainout” along the length of the tubing transporting warm, humidified air. Heater wires may extend inside of at least a portion of the tubing forming the circuit to prevent or at least reduce the likelihood of the formation of significant condensation.
While prior arrangements have provided the desired therapies, a need remains for further improvements to the humidification apparatus and methods relating to the same. Accordingly, it is an object of certain features, aspects and advantages of the disclosure to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.